Whisper
by kamikaze-namikaze
Summary: The whispers of a fifth shinobi war are beginning to surface and Sakura is determined to protect her loved ones. With ANBU missions and a steamy partner who says a Kunoichi can't enjoy the benefits of living every day like it's her last. KakaSaku sorry for the poor summary no flames please.


Whisper

I dont own anything but the plot I throw down on the page!

'_thoughts_'

**Sakura P.O.V**

I counted two guards. One in front of the scroll and one patrolling the trees around it. I sighed, _'running low on chakra I have to make this last part count_'. I crouched low over the crumbling wall breathing lightly and masking my chakra signature. It's almost over, just get in, get the scroll, and get out. Breathing a last deep breath I flipped lightly over to the ANBU sentry guarding the scroll. He spun to block the sudden kunai I had thrown at him, but didn't catch the chakra laden fist that I had thrown into his stomach. He fell down with a small groan and was promptly knocked out by my chakra flooding his system.

I spun silently and started towards the scroll. Suddenly the last ninja I had seen on guard duty attacked me. He stabbed at my right side with a kunai while I ducked under his arm with the speed that I had built up with Tsuande. '_Damn, caught me_' My hands spun through the gestures I needed while sending healing chakra to the slash on my hip.

I slammed my palms against his chest and he crumpled. Before anymore unwelcome surprises popped up, I grasped at the scroll resting on the stone dias. Suddenly, I wasn't in the compound that they were testing me in. I was in ANBU headquarters with Ibiki facing me. "Congratulations Sakura, you passed. You can pick up you ANBU uniform and get your tattoo tomorrow morning and you will meet your new partner tomorrow afternoon at 3 p.m in room 211 . You are dismissed."

"Hai." I wearily walked out the door. '_When they said some people die during ANBU testing they weren't kidding_' I thought as I surveyed the damage done to my clothes and body. There were red lines from all the kunai wounds I had healed and the rest of my clothes were in tatters.

I sighed as I exited ANBU HQ, I had only just passed into ANBU and the whispers of a fifth ninja war with Mist were growing stronger. I noticed as I walked to my apartment that Tsunade had doubled the guard around the wall and that there were chuunins patrolling the streets. '_It seems as though I will witness more war than most in my lifetime._' I sighed again, I realized how old I sounded at the ripe age of 21.

I think it was the last war that did it to me. War has this way of taking out you morals and emotions and making you break them. The scars from them never fade as well, I can still see Jiraiyas funeral; Tsunade weeping at her second love being buried, Naruto looking lost as the only father he has ever know was lowered into the ground, and all of Konoha weeping at the loss of one of the great Sannin. There were other losses as well, we lost Kotetsu at the beggining of the war, Kiba,Akamaru,and TenTen died saving a group of Chuunin, and...Sasuke,we lost him at the end when he died protecting Konoha by killing Madara.

Call me cold, but this war doesn't scare me. I had my hands stained by the blood of those who I couldn't save for too long. I was unprepared last time but this time I know. I know that you go into war to honor and protect your nation, but you come out of it hoping you have a nation to come home to.

I unlocked my apartment door, and strode inside. My few possessions sat in a bag at the end of my couch. I hadn't even botherd to unpack from my last mission, spying on ambassadors from Mist. I walked into the bathroom and started to get ready for bed,'_at least I have ANBU to get through this war._' I thought as I slid into bed and turned out the light '_wonder who my partner will be_'.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

"So you finally found someone whose good enough, Ibiki."I said as I strolled into the head of ANBUs office.

"Yeah, we finally found someone who could match your skill set and put up with your tardiness. Also you two have previous experience together to draw upon, so we're send you two straight out instead of the usual six month training period." said Ibiki as he tossed Kakashi a folder.

"I thought the training period was mandatory in order to hone the new operatives skills."

"Not when the new operative survived a ninja war on the front lines, and was personally trained by Tsunade herself."

"What?" I said, surely I had misheard him, it couldn't be Sakura.I quickly opened the folder that contained my partners information.

"Say hello to your new partner Kakashi, Sakura Haruno."


End file.
